Luminous elements of a user interface of an electrical device can be used to communicate one or more aspects about an operational status of the device to the consumer. In other words, an illumination level of a luminous element is indicative of an operational status of the electrical device. In the case of LEDs, one typical method for adjusting an illumination level of the LED is to switch the LED on or off or by blinking of the LED. For some consumers, such an abrupt change of the illumination level of the luminous element can be uncomfortable.